1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to changing a communication link between source devices and sink devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Home Digital Interface (WHDI) is a technology for transmitting uncompressed 720p and 1080i video up to a distance of 30 meters in a wireless band of 5 GHz by using a bandwidth of 20 MHz.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a method of changing a communication link between source devices and sink devices in a general WHDI-based network. Referring to FIG. 1, a solid line connecting a first source device 110 and a sink device 130 to each other denotes that a communication link is established between the first source device 110 and the sink device 130. The first source device 110 may stream audio data, video data, etc. to the first sink device 130 via the communication link.
A dashed line connecting a second source device 120 and the sink device 130 to each other denotes that a communication link can be established between the second source device 120 and the sink device 130.
The first source device 110 and the second source device 120 cannot concurrently establish a communication link with the sink device 130. Thus, a communication link established between the first source device 110 and the sink device 130 has to be terminated in order to establish a communication link between the second source device 120 and the sink device 130.
The WHDI 0.6 specifications define such a communication link change between source devices and sink devices.